Journeys and Destinations
by AmberH84
Summary: Alice longs for the day she can return to her Hatter. But what if his reaction isn't what she expected? Ok it's a REALLY dumb title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else... Better title to come summary too probably .
1. Dreams and Musings

Rating: T for future fluff, may venture into M territory... we'll see.

Description: Alice longs for the day she can return to her Hatter. But what if his reaction isn't what she expected?

AN: Okay, so there are a TON of great AliceXHatter fics out there, and I love them all; I have a bunch of them faved and on alert. Go read them. After reading this of course, lol. Not entirely sure where this plot bunny is taking me, it's being all secretive (like keeping secrets, not like secreting a fluid - ew) but it's threatening to bite my ankles off if I don't follow it. So here goes!

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter of Underland, was NOT in love with Alice Kingsleigh. Really. He couldn't be. He'd only seen her on two occasions, one of them while she was a young child. He barely knew her; he didn't know her favorite color, food, or type of music, nor did he know her hopes and dreams for the future. Sure, they had been through a lot in their short time of association, but that was hardly enough to build such a strong emotion of love upon. Did he enjoy her company? Definately. Did he deeply respect her muchness? Of course. Did he find her attractive? Well, if he was being truly honest, then yes, he found her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid eyes on. But he was NOT in love with her.

This is what the Hatter told himself for the umpteenth time, as he made the slow march from the battlefield back to the White Queen's castle. He had been asked time and time again if he was alright, after Alice's sudden departure, by everyone from the Queen herself to Mellyumkin. Even the Bandersnatch groaned lightly and nuzzled against him in a comforting way. It was getting annoying, really; they'd all treated him like some poor, heart-broken wreck. Of course he was disappointed, but he hadn't really been surprised. Alice had a life in the Otherworld. Who was he to expect her to leave it all behind? And yet... he had asked. Why? It bothered him slightly, because he truthfully didn't know.  


* * *

Alice laughed quietly to herself as she lay in bed. She was recounting the day's events, particularly those following her return from Wonder... no, _Under_land. She had told everyone what she truly thought of them, before doing the best Fudderwhacken she could manage (with her limited human range of motion). She had told Hamish that he wasn't the man for her, and this was true. Only one man was right for Alice Kingsleigh... Alice's smile fell. When he had told her she could stay, she was thrilled. Did he really want her? But then she had thought of her family, and all that was left unfinished. She had to go back, to face her fears, or forever call herself a coward.

He had looked disappointed, but not surprised; Alice hoped that meant he understood. She told him she'd be back, to which he'd replied she wouldn't remember him. A ridiculous notion, how could she possibly forget? But then Alice realized, she HAD forgotten him, after the first time. But she'd been young then, and convinced it had all been a dream. Now that she knew the truth, she was determined not to forget. Especially now, when she would need his memory to bolster her "muchness" as he called it, for her next adventure.

Alice had agreed to become an apprentice to Lord Ascot, and plans had already been set in motion for a voyage to China later that same month. Alice had plans of her own, as well; a secret plan for the remainder of her life in Otherworld, which she didn't expect to be long. She longed for the day when she could return to Underland, to her friends, and to her precious Hatter. _Soon_, she thought to herself. _I must get my affairs in order first, and see that my family is well taken care of. And my fathers dreams WILL be realized, sure as I am his daughter._ That night, Alice drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips, and visions of orange hair and green eyes on her mind.

* * *

An immeasurable distance away, Tarrant was also settling down for the night. He had gracefully declined the invitation to that night's celebration, using exhaustion as an excuse. It was half-true; the battle had taken a great deal of energy, physical and otherwise. But more than that, the Hatter was tired of being asked if he was alright every five minutes. Why couldn't they let it be? Again and again he'd told whoever was asking that he was perfectly fine, or at least as fine as a mad hatter could be. But now that he was alone, emotions did begin to flow, the shock of the day wearing off. But instead of despair, as everyone assumed, Tarrant felt wave after wave of relief, pride, and joy that his clan had finally been avenged. He felt he had brought honor to the Hightopp name, and peace to those souls torn apart by the Jabberwocky.

The Hatter hung his claymore above the mantle, where it belonged, before sinking heavily into his armchair. His body felt like lead, heavily weighed down with exhaustion, but his spirit felt like flying; it was an odd, confused feeling, and Tarrant laughed giddily. After a while, his thoughts did stray to Alice. He felt such a deep respect and gratitude for her. He wished they'd had more time together; having only been to Underland twice, there was so much she didn't know about its inhabitants, its history, its culture and customs. He would have loved to show her everything Underland had to offer. The Hatter allowed his mind to picture what it would be like, if Alice had stayed. He saw them having endless fun at tea, or exploring the forests. He would take her to the sea, or to the Queens library, to show her the ages of Underland literature. At night the two of them would sit by the fire, him telling her stories from his world's history. Tarrant could see it so clearly, the two of them growing to be the closest friends. Perhaps one day he'd ask if he could court her. Perhaps even... The Hatter looked around, but being his house, naturally he was alone. _Well, thoughts are just that. No harm in thinking about what might have been._

Tarrant looked at his pocket watch before yawning. He stretched as he stood, before heading to his bedroom, pushing all thoughts of Alice from his mind. However, a pile of blue fabric on his dresser caught his eye; it was Alice's dress that she'd grown too small for (an oxymoron, the Hatter thought, amused)_. _He picked it up, running his fingers over it carefully. It really was a lovely fabric, light blue with navy stripes, made of something soft and silky. Tarrant couldn't wait to use it in a hat_. _He yawned again, dropped the fabric back where it had been, and undressed for bed. His mind was already trying to match a design to the fabric, but as soon as head met pillow, all was quiet inside and out. Or rather, as quiet as possible for a mad hatter._  
_


	2. Sunsets and Starlight

Rating: T for future fluff, may venture into M territory... we'll see.

Description: Alice longs for the day she can return to her Hatter. But what if his reaction isn't what she expected?

AN: Thanks for all the faves/alerts/reviews! I'm feelin the luv! Ok, so this chapter was a little harder to write; the plot bunny decided to sleep in, I guess. I'm planning on updating every day, or at least _trying _to update every day, lol. After all, like I said, I'm not entirely sure where this thing'll end up, even tho i have an idea, so I can't wait to see what happens next either! Anywho, some lovely fluff in this chapter, oh I love my fluff... hehe BTW please let me know how I'm doing with the characters, it's tough when you only have so much reference to go by.

**Umino Akiko**- here ya go, no beheading necessary!

**dianaelfkin**- are you SURE he's in denial? hmm? muahaha..... I'm evil, I know...

As always, I feed off attention, so the more you give, the more you get! Read/review/add! Much love!

* * *

Alice stood on the deck of Wonder, the ship that would soon bear her to far off lands, and gazed out towards the horizon. She felt a light touch on her shoulder, and looked down to see a brilliant blue butterfly. She was surprised, but only smiled sweetly at the fluttering creature.

"Hello, Absolem," she said quietly, watching as the tiny thing lifted and flew away slowly, trailing this way and that, dancing on the breeze. She watched it until it was out of sight, then decided to go sit for a while, as it would be some time still before they shoved off. She entered her quarters and looked around, apraising the room. It was smaller than she was used to, but she liked it. It had all the necessities; a bed, a dresser, a washing basin, and a mirror. Alice's steamer trunk sat in a corner, not yet unpacked. Alice went and laid down on the bed, not meaning to fall asleep, but the gentle rocking of the ship relaxed her so that she lightly drifted off.

A sharp rapping on her door startled Alice awake, and she sat straight up. The deckhand stepped back, apologizing for waking her, but telling her supper was ready. Alice took a moment to understand, her head foggy from napping, but finally smiled and said she'd be right there. She stood and shook her head a couple times, trying to clear it, before heading above deck.

The sight made her gasp. They were at sea, and the sun was just setting. The entire sky was painted bright colors, from soft pinks and purples to fiery orange and red. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, and she didn't feel the few tears until they dripped down her cheek. Laughing, Alice wiped her eyes gently. _I wonder if the sunsets in Underland are as moving as this?_ she wondered. She closed her eyes, and imagined that she wasn't alone, that the man of her dreams (literally) was standing there, his arms around her. _Oh, Hatter, how I wish I could share this with you. But soon, my sweet, we'l have all the sunsets and sunrises in the world to look forward to. Together._

* * *

Tarrant sighed as he almost unconsciously ducked out of the way of a flying teacup. It wasn't flying of its own accord, of course, that would be silly; the March Hare was throwing things again, trying unsuccessfully to get the Hatter's attention. Finally he rolled his eyes and gave up, chosing instead to throw a scone at Mellyumkin. Tarrant smiled slightly, not being as distracted as he let on. He just needed some time to think. It was getting easier, now that the voices in his head were quieting. It had been getting steadily better ever since the battle, when the Bloody Big Head had findally been defeated. Tarrant didn't lose his temper as much, and when he did, it was easier to bring him back from the edge. He was thoroughly enjoying all the free space upstairs, no longer feeling so claustrophobic. He had Alice to thank for that.

"I won't be here for tea tomorrow," the Hatter said suddenly, speaking loudly over the conversation already in progress. The Doormouse and Hare looked at him expectantly. "There is something I must do tomorrow, and I shall be gone all day. As a matter of fact, I believe I should be on my way now. Toodle-oo." Tarrant stood and turned away from the table, ignring the shocked silence behind him. This was something that needed to be done. On he walked through the forest, taking his time. He noticed that the trees and grass and flowers that had long been whithered and twisted on this path were beginning to rejuvenate. There were buds on the trees, and little green things sprouting all over. Another benefit of Alice's victory.

Hours passed, or at least they would have if Time had been paying attention. At any rate, the sun set, and the stars began to twinkle, reminding Tarrant of a song he'd used to sing. He came to a clearing, and sat on a tree stump, looking up at the night sky. It looked like a glorious velvet of midnight blue, with glitter sparkled all around. _I wonder if Alice would enjoy this_, he thought, smiling. He imagined showing her all the constellations, and telling her their stories. Slowly, his eyelids grew heavy, and his head sank to his chest, as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Alice took a deep breath, loving the salty scent in the air. She was standing on the deck again, staring up at the stars, trying to remember the constellations. They had been at sea for two weeks now, and were nearly at their destination. A touch of fear gripped her heart, at all the work ahead of her, but she shook her head defiantly. She would not lose her "muchness" again. She had worked so hard to find it, with much help from the Hatter. In fact, she wouldn't have known she'd lost it at all if it hadn't been for him. Alice smiled as she headed back to her quarters. She wouldn't want him to be disappointed with her, when she returned. She would bring back tales of daring and adventure, and as much Muchness as she could muster. She would dazzle him with her Muchness.

As Alice settled in her bed, she allowed her mind to wander, down the rabbit hole, along the path, to a long table set for tea. Only, in her dreams the Hare and Doormouse were regrettably unable to attend. It was just her and her Hatter, alone together. A blush swept across her half-sleeping face, as she pictured the two of them sitting there, lost in innocent conversation, but sharing a very different, and much more intimate, conversation with their eyes. Alice pictured her Hatter sweeping her off her feet, and carrying her off to his room. She'd never seen it, but she imagined it would be much like himself; a seeming chaos, but beautiful in its own mad way. Alice half-sighed, half-moaned, lost in her fantasy.

_The Hatter gently laid Alice down on the bed, kneeling beside her. He gently kissed her hand, as she stroked his cheek with her other. Their eyes locked, and something snapped. The Hatter descended upon her, their lips meeting hard. Alice wrapped her arms around the Hatter, **her** Hatter, and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Likewise, he held her tightly, his fingers winding in her hair, pulling back. Alice gasped, not out of pain, but out of pleasure, and surprise at said pleasure. A wicked gleam crossed the Hatter's face, and he slowly began placing soft, teasingly gentle kisses on her neck. Alice held on to him tightly, afraid he would disappear. He was on the bed beside her then, tracing intricate spirals across her skin with his tongue. Alice moaned softly, and louder as he gently tugged on her curls again. She tried to dig her nails into his back, and without meaning to, wrapped one of her legs around his. He stopped to grin at her, and she blushed even more. He rolled on top of her, and her eyes grew wide as she felt him pressing against every inch of her body through her thin nightgown. He claimed her lips again, before returning to her neck. He ground his body against her, lightly at first, but urged on by her moaning and gasping. One of his hands found its way to her chest, and he kneaded softly, enjoying the new level of sounds coming from the girl writhing in pleasure beneath him. He ground against her harder now, and Alice could feel something building up inside her. Her heart was racing, and her mind was a blur; there was nothing but her and her Hatter, and the unbelievable things he was doing to her. Whatever it was she was feeling, it was getting closer. Alice felt like she was about to shatter into a million pieces, and clung to the Hatter desperately. Finally, wave after wave crashed over her, and she screamed out his name._

"Hatter!" Alice shot up in her bed, her back ramrod straight, her face flush and beaded with sweat. A dizzy, lightheaded smile crept her lips as her eyelids fluttered closed, asleep again before she hit the pillow.


	3. Rejuvenation and Negotiations

Rated: T for general fluff, probably M later

AN: Omg, I came home from work today to an in-box full of fave/alert/review notices! You like me, you really like me! Anywho, moving on. I know this seems to be moving a little slowly, and for that I apologize, but I don't want it to sound rushed, so I'm just kinda taking it easy. I hope I'm not boring you too much! Please keep up all the alerts/faves/reviews! And feedback, I love feedback!

**PeersHitInMoscow**- It kinda is, for the time being... but don't worry! There will be actual non-dream-sequence fluff eventually... it's just gonna take a while to get there!

**BErinHaribo**- I know what you mean, I actually agree with the way the movie ended. This is just what I think would have happened afterward.

* * *

Tarrant woke to the sounds of birds singing sweetly. He yawned, stretched, and stood, looking around. He remembered leaving the tea party, and walking through the woods, and stopping to gaze up at the stars. He hadn't paid much attention to where he had stopped, however. But now, in the cheerful mid-morning sun, he saw that he was in the center of the abandoned, ruined Hightopp clan's home village. There were the charred remains of buildings, all around. The Hatter looked around somberly. This was where he had meant to be, but to unexpectedly wake up here was a bit unsettling.

Still, his spirits perked up a bit as he took stock of his surroundings. He ventured around the area, walking through the non-existent walls from building to building. Where there once was only death and decay, now there were signs of life once more. The grass was growing, the trees slowly sprouting new leaves and buds. Long, draping vines had begun to overtake the skeletal frames of houses and shops, almost creating new structures. The pieces that had fallen to the ground were now covered with moss and mushrooms. Here were some crocuses whispering to each other; over there, a few daisies laughed giddily.

Tarrant smiled now, glad that the place was beginning to heal, now that the cause of the original wound was no more. _Thanks to Alice_, he thought. He remembered now, as he came back to where he'd begun, that this was where they had stopped, on their way to the White Queen. It was then that the Hatter had told her of her missing Muchness. He had also told her, in brief, of the decline of the Hightopp clan. Or at least, he'd meant to. He still wasn't sure how much he had said out loud, and how much had merely replayed in his mind. He looked down at the stump he'd been sitting (well, sleeping) on, remembering how miniscule Alice had been, standing there mere inches tall. Cute, in the way that all miniature things are. The Hatter smiled for a moment, looking around again.

A very depressing thought hit him just then. He was the last of his clan. If he were to die, there would be no more Hightopps in Underland. Ever. For all of eternity. The thought was so staggering, that Tarrant fell back onto the stump, his eyes wide and unfocused. The color turned a yellowish green, almost going to orange, shifting back and forth, as his emotions swayed and swirled within him. Anger, despair, frustration, regret, longing... all those and more passed through his mind and heart.

Of course, there was a way to prevent the end of his kind. If he were to have a child... But no, the Hatter shook his head. He wouldn't bear a child just to carry on his blood. If he were to meet someone, fall in love, and in the natural course they were to have a child together, that would be acceptable. But who would he possibly fall in love with? There were a limited number of non-animal females with whom the Hatter could imagine holding a conversation with, let alone falling in love with. Still, he did feel some responsibility for continuing the glory of the Hightopp clan. _Oh well, _he thought lightly, _I suppose I shall have to simply live as long as possible._

As he sat there, basking in the warmth of the sun, a curious thought tiptoed to the edge of his consciousness, slyly making itself known. _There is __**one **__female whose company you enjoy..._ As soon as he thought it, the Hatter told himself to forget it. He didn't think of her like that, regardless of what his friends thought. And even if he did, it was doubtful she thought of him that way; and in any case, she was in Otherworld. No, the Hatter refused to tarnish the memories of his dear friend with such... inappropriate thoughts. Determined to switch trains of thought, he walked over to the daisies, to strike up a friendly chat.

* * *

Alice smiled as she sipped her tea. _Hatter would love this, I shall have to bring some with me when I return._ She had been in China for nearly a month now, negotiating on behalf of Lord Ascot's company. It had been slow going at first, partially because women were given even less freedom here than in England, and so the idea of a woman in a business took some getting used to. But eventually they had given Miss Kingsleigh a chance, and found that she was at once more daring and more level-headed than most of their usual associates. She silently thanked the Hatter for her success, for it was her memory of him that had helped her through the hardest bits. Anytime she felt like she was loosing her nerve, she'd hear his voice in her head.

"Alice," he'd say in a playfully reprimanding tone. "Don't tell me you've gone and lost your Muchness _again_? *sigh* Well then, I suppose I shall have to coax it out of you..." And with a wry smile, she would feel her courage rise once more, and be ready for anything.

Negotiations were almost wrapped up now, and soon Alice would be sailing again, heading home to help Lord Ascot settle things on their side of the world. Once a stable trade between London and Hong Kong was set, it would be smooth sailings, so to speak. Alice knew it wouldn't take her long to secure her mother's continued comfort for the rest of her days. And once that was accomplished, she would feel comfortable leaving without regrets. As for how to disappear, she had that planned as well. She had toyed with the idea of faking her own death, but she couldn't bear the thought of bringing such pain to those she loved. Instead, she would write letters to those most important to her; Lord Ascot, Margaret, and of course, her mother. Each letter would be tailored to the individual, but one common thread would run through all: the truth. Or at least, as much as they needed to know.

She would tell them that she had achieved her father's dream, and now had to seek her own. She was traveling to far off lands, most likely never to return. She would ask not for sorrow, but for joyful memories, and well wishes. In addition, Lord Ascot's letter would include ideas for the future of the company. Margaret's would warn her to keep a close eye on her husband. And as for Mrs. Kingsleigh, her letter would end with the following:

"I must confess, dear mother, that as you may have presumed, I am mad, bonkers, off my head, and have been for quite some time now. But as a very wise man once told me, long ago, all the best people are. Fairfarren, Alice."

Later that night, Alice lay in bed, murmuring quietly in her sleep, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Though she had once dreaded her nightly dreaming, she now looked forward to it greatly, sometimes retiring early just to hasten the dreams. They were different now, and yet the same, in that they all took place in Underland. Sometimes they were memories, either of her childhood visit or her more recent one, but other times they were completely imagined. The Hatter invariably played some role, not always in the spotlight, but quite often. It was not unusual for Alice to wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting, before a dreamy look crossed her face and she hurried back to sleep as quickly as she could manage. Her maid had mentioned once or twice that she would sometimes talk in her sleep, or even moan; Alice had turned beet red, and the maid had had the decency to change the subject. Tonight's dreams were fairly innocent, however; a tea party with Thackary Earwicket (the March Hare) and of course, the Hatter. Chessur even floated in and out, as he was wont to do, admiring the Hatter's hat with an eerie tone. Alice giggled in her sleep, shifting for comfort, before settling down again.

* * *

ANpt2 - Okay, Im not sure how I feel about this chapter... darn you, elusive plot bunny! get back here and help me! Feedback please???


	4. Worktime, Teatime, and Dreamtime

Rated T for generally fluff, will be M later on.

Wow guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Unless you didn't, in which case I apologize, and home this one is more to your liking. There's actual dialogue! You've probably noticed the major lack of dialogue up to this point; partly it's because there hasn't been much need yet, but also because I consider myself TERRIBLE at dialogue. Hopefully I did okay in this chapter! Question for y'all - should I get Alice to Underland next chapter, or draw it out a little longer? Leave a review telling me what you think! This chapter took a while to get the hang of, but I guess it worked out in the end (its actually the longest yet). Hope you enjoy!

**sami1010220**- I think it's cute too. His name is said in the movie, but only once, and she continues to call him Hatter, so I guess she missed it. Oh well, she'll find out eventually!

* * *

Life went on in Underland, much as it had before, only immeasurably better since the Frabjous Day, of course. Everyone was in high spirits. The White Queen threw balls and feasts often; the Mad Hatter and March Hare enjoyed their daily tea parties, often joined by Mallymkun; and the Tweedles did, well, whatever it was that they did. Hatter even began working for the queen again, making beautiful head-wear for all her various social functions. The White Rabbit did his best to keep everyone on schedule, and Chessur faded in and out as he pleased. Mentions of Alice the Champion, Slayer of the Jabberwocky, grew fewer and farther between, until hers became one of the old legends, replaced in popular conversation by newer and more interesting topics.

Tarrant hadn't thought about her in months, until one night he sat in his workshop, brainstorming new hats. He noticed a pile of blue fabric hanging out of a teapot; curious, he pulled it out to look at it. It was none other than the "dress" Alice had arrived in on her most recent trip. It was in reality her under-dress, but she'd been smaller at the time, and so it had covered her more completely. Until Tarrant had made her drink more shrinking potion, that is. He blushed slightly at the memory; after the Knave of Hearts had left, he'd opened the teapot, only to be met with a very barely dressed Alice. He hadn't really seen anything, but it had been awkward nonetheless.

Tarrant picked up the silky fabric and examined it more closely. It was a pale blue, with navy stripes. His mind already working, the Hatter grabbed his scissors and began snipping away at the cloth. His hands were a blur as he worked at his trade for a few solid hours; before he knew it, it was quite dark outside, and inside as well. He stood, stretching, and lit a couple of lanterns, before looking at his progress. A few added details, and he was finished.

It was a small top hat, covered in the stripey fabric, with a wide ribbon of icy blue lace for a band, more of the same coming down on either side, to be tied at the neck. There were a couple of feathers on the side as well, but they were small and trimmed, not too frilly. Tarrant was pleased with his work. It would suit... who? Well, Alice, he supposed, if she ever returned. For a moment, he felt the anger start to bubble up, but his heart wasn't really in it, and so he calmed back down. He knew why she had left, and he didn't blame her for it. So why the anger? Why make her a hat if she wasn't coming back? Why _is _a raven like a writing desk? There were too many questions, and no answers, and Tarrant's head was beginning to feel sore. He decided he must be tired from working all day, and went to bed, his mind still filled with riddles and puzzles.

* * *

It had taken much longer than expected for matters to be settled in China. There had been delay after delay, even after Lord Ascot himself had sailed out to aid Miss Kingsleigh. But finally, more than six months after leaving England, Wonder was on its way home, bearing an increasingly impatient young woman. Said young woman was currently pacing the deck, looking up to the sky periodically, as if looking for the much-needed wind.

The ship had been stuck for a day and a half; not long by sailor's standards, but to Alice it seemed an eternity. She was getting more and more annoyed by all the little bumps on her road home. _First all the trouble in China, and now this!_ she thought irritably. She took a deep breath, sighing heavily, before checking her pocket watch. She smiled slightly as she looked at it; she had seen it in a small shop the day she was to leave China, and knew she had to have it. The craftsmanship was impeccable, but more importantly, it reminded her of her friends in Underland. Seeing it was just about time for tea, Alice headed towards the dining cabin.

Lord Ascot was already waiting, and he stood as she entered.

"Ah, Alice, I was just about to look for you. Our captain will regrettably be missing tea this afternoon; he was feeling a touch ill this morning, and is resting." He pulled Alice's chair out for her, and waited for her to be settled before sitting.

"I hope he feels better soon. Perhaps when the breeze returns, his spirits will as well," Alice replied as she stirred her tea, adding a sugar cube.

"Yes, well I think we'll all feel more at ease once we're moving again. At any rate, we're more than half way back to England, so it shan't be much longer. The sea is truly magnificent, but I still prefer terra firma myself." The two shared a light laugh, sipping their tea in silence for a bit.

"Do you think things will run smoothly setting up our end of the trade route to China and back?" Alice asked. She had learned much as an apprentice so far, but she still felt there was so much she didn't yet know. Lord Ascot nodded, swallowing a mouthful of tea.

"Yes, yes, I should assume so. China was the hard part, and that's behind us now, literally and figuratively. I would imagine we should be seeing a great deal of profit before next summer." Alice nodded, thinking.

"I must say, Miss Kingsleigh, that you have accomplished an amazing thing." He placed his hand on hers gently. "Your father would be immensely proud of you." Alice smiled broadly, touched. Over time since the dreaded non-engagement party, Lord Ascot had grown quite fond of Alice, seeing her as more of a daughter than a mere apprentice. Alice returned the familial feelings, seeing him as a step-father of sorts.

"Thank you, truly. It means a great deal to me to hear you say that. I've really only had two goals since finding my Muchness." Lord Ascot smiled; she had explained to him once, a few months back, about her Muchness, and in a vague way, about how she'd reclaimed it.

"Namely," she continued, "To achieve my father's dream, surpass it even; and to ensure my mother's continued comfort for the rest of her days. Once I've accomplished those, I'll be free to pursue my... personal aspirations." Alice hated not telling him the truth, but she knew it was necessary.

"My dear, it sounds as if you're planning on disappearing on us," Lord Ascot said quietly, his tone seeming light, but painted with underlying concern. Alice met his eyes, smiled sadly, and turned back to her tea, sipping slowly. She peeked over her teacup at him, and saw his silent acceptance of her silent confirmation. But he smiled, trusting that Alice truly did know what was best for herself.

* * *

_It was tea time again. It was always tea time, wasn't it? No, that was before... But nonetheless, the Hatter sat at his table, sipping his tea. He was waiting for someone; Thackary? Nivens? Mally? No, it was someone else, but he couldn't quite remember who. As he waited, he began contemplating things that begin with the letter M. Mad, merry, marvelous, miraculous... misunderstanding... mortified... missing... moping... morbid... mortal... The Hatter's smile fell as a strange feeling crept over him. Who had he been waiting for? And why was this person taking so long? Perhaps something was amiss... The strange feeling got worse, as Tarrant began to worry. Had he said something, done something, to upset this person? Was that why they were late? It seemed important somehow. He didn't feel like he'd done anything wrong, but the strange feeling was beginning to feel like a guilty kind of feeling. He got up from the table, walking slowly at first, but picking up pace as he entered the woods. Not sure where he was going, he felt he had to find the person, and apologize, or explain, or something. If only he could remember who it was! _

_As he made his way through the woods, the guilt-like feeling began to feel more urgent. Tarrant also got the impression that it had been something silly, not in a humorous way, but more in the sense that he had been wrong about something that he had no business being wrong about. As to what, he still had no idea. Just then, he heard the sound of someone crying, not far ahead. He quickened pace, until the sound was just on the other side of a tree, but as he came around it, expecting to see the person he'd been searching for, he instead was met face to face with himself. A small mirror was hanging on the trunk of the tree, as if it was perfectly natural for it to be so._

_Tarrant stared at his own reflection for a moment. The guilty feeling was mostly gone, receded to the very back of his mind, replaced bu curiosity. He reached out to touch the mirror's surface; it rippled slightly, but when the ripples reached the mirror's frame, the entire thing began to shake, gently at first, then more violently, until it fell to the ground. Hatter stepped back quickly in surprise. The mirror crashed against the forest floor, pieces scattering. He knelt down to look at the pieces, and saw not pieces of his reflection, as there should have been, but his whole face reflected in each jagged shard. At first glance, they were all the same, but as Tarrant continued to stare down at them, one by one they began to change. Some took on an enraged expression, eyes aflame, cheeks dark and sunken, teeth sharp and bared. Others began to weep, some quietly, some shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. A few lost all expression entirely, becoming vapid, empty shells devoid of any life. Each and every one was different, showing one negative emotion or another. Not one smiled, even the slightest bit. Then something else began to happen. The reflections began to grow, lifting out of the glass, becoming real.  
_

_Tarrant stood and backed away, fear gripping him by the throat. The other Hatters stepped out of the glass pieces and surrounded him before he could move. Terror washed over him freely now, leaving him speechless, breathless, and he fell to his knees, knowing that this was it. The Madness had come for him at last, never to leave. If only he hadn't been so silly, if only he hadn't quarreled with... with WHO? Who had he disagreed with? Where were they? Were they alright? **WHY is a raven like a writing desk?!**_

Tarrant shot out of bed, screaming in the dark. His eyes were wide, and he was drenched with sweat. It took a few moments for him to realize where he was, and that he was safe. He tried to remember what his nightmare had been, but the harder he tried to grasp it, the faster it ran from him, like sand in a child's fist. After many more moments, his breathing and heart rate returned to normal (well, normal for him anyway)_._ He laid back down, clutching his pillow tightly, knowing full well he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night. _  
_


	5. Galas and Goodbyes

Rated T for fluff, will be M eventually

Wow, you guys really like this, huh? Over 40 of you have added it to your fave/alert lists! Well, so far I've been keeping up with my chapter-a-day goal, so here's chapter 5! It's a bit longer, but there's a lot going on here. I hope it's still interesting. More dialogue, my least fave thing to write... PLEASE let me know how I'm doing with it? Quick note on time: this chapter takes place (in Otherland anyway) almost a year after the movie, prolly like 8 or 9 months or so. 1st chapter takes place the day of the engagement party, 2nd is a month later, 3rd is a month after that, and 4th is 5 or so months after that, and this is one or two months after that. Got it? lol

As always, please read and REVIEW!!! I love reviews like Tarrant loves tea, or Miranda loves white, or Nivens loves punctuality!

* * *

A bump in the road startled Alice awake. Looking around, she saw that she was in a carriage. She beamed as she looked out the window, just as the carriage passed the front gate to the Kingsleigh Manor. At long last, she was home. Or near enough, at least. She tapped her foot impatiently as she drew closer and closer to the building, practically leaping out the moment they stopped. She was met by her mother, sister, and infant nephew.

"Alice!" the two women chorused, embracing her in turn. She leaned down to gently kiss the baby's forehead.

"So, this is little Phillip? Hello, handsome. You are a charming fellow." The group shared a laugh, before heading inside. "Where is Lowell?" Alice asked, noting his presence with what she was sure was too much pleasure.

"Oh, he's away on business again," Margaret sighed. "Honestly, he's away so often, I wonder if he sometimes forgets he has a family to come home to!" Margaret laughed, meaning it as a joke, but Alice eyed her, suspiciously. Before she could say a word, her sister caught her eye, and something told Alice her sister wasn't completely ignorant of her husband's "business." This irritated Alice considerably, but she decided to put it out of her mind for the time being.

"Alice," her mother stated, her voice keeping its usual polite but stern tone, "We have all been invited to Ascot Manor for the weekend. They are having a party tonight, to celebrate the company's success." Alice nodded; Lord Ascot had mentioned this as they had parted ways at the docks. Just then, Phillip began to cry.

"Oh dear, I believe it's time for his nap," Margaret said apologetically. "If you'll excuse me." She turned around and headed for the nursery, leaving Alice alone with her mother. The two smiled at each other, before walking on. Helen began fussing with Alice's hair, and she resisted the urge to shoo her hand away.

"It should be a grand party this evening. I could help you dress, if you'd like." Alice didn't think she would like, but her mother was looking at her pleadingly, and she had missed her, and so she nodded.

"Thank you mother. I have missed you," she said after a minute, embracing the woman again. The two hugged briefly, before Helen pulled away.

"Well then, I believe I could do with a spot of tea, would you care to join me?" Alice smiled, her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment, thinking of tea parties past. Her mother eyed her warily.

"Are you quite alright, dear? Perhaps you would rather retire for a while." Alice shook her head lightly to clear it, focusing on her mother again.

"What? Er, yes, I suppose I am a bit tired. I fell asleep in the carriage, but the bumps made it difficult to rest properly." Helen nodded, still suspicious.

"Well then, my dear, your room has been prepared. I shall come to you at four, to help you dress. Until then." The two shared a last brief hug, before parting ways. Alice watched her mother float down the hallway, and sighed heavily, turning towards her room. When she opened the door she felt a wave of comfort wash over her; it felt like forever since she'd been here, and the familiarity was overwhelmingly pleasing. She shut the door behind her and threw herself on the bed, burying her head beneath the many pillows. She lay there for some time, breathing in the scent of the clean linens. She smelled roses as well, and turning around, saw a large vase filled with blooms sitting atop her dresser. She got up and walked over, touching the velvety petals, wishing they could speak. But then she realized that these roses were cut, and would be unable to speak even in Underland; the thought troubled her, and so she shook her head to rid herself of it.

She walked to her closet and opened it, looking at the mass of satin and lace in various pastel shades. After much deliberation, she pulled out a simple light blue gown, with a bodice made to look more like a man's jacket than a woman's dress. She'd had it made special in China, out of a beautiful silk fabric she'd found. It was a pale sky blue, with accents of darker blue ribbon, and icy blue lace. It buttoned up the front, before flaring out at the neckline, rising to the standing collar. It had a bustle in the back, and a skirt that looked straight when motionless, but had hidden panels that billowed out when the wearer twirled. It was deceivingly simple while standing, but made for dancing.

Alice hung the dress on the front of her armoir, admiring it for a moment, before lying down again. She was beginning to feel sleepy, and decided it would be best to rest for a while, before dealing with her mother. She wasn't looking forward to the nights proceedings, never having been the type to enjoy balls and such. Or perhaps it was just the company. _I'm quite sure a ball in Underland would be lovely. Dining in the White Queen's palace, conversing with March and Mallymkun, dancing with... my hatter..._ Alice thought sleepily. A smile played on her lips as her barely open, unfocused eyes gazed in the direction of her dress. _All it needs now is a hat..._

_

* * *

_Days had passed, and the Hatter had completely forgotten his nasty dream. He was sitting at the table having tea, of course, with Thackary, Mally, and even Chessur. They were discussing this and that, and these and those, when Nivens came hopping down the path. They all greeted him with hearty hellos, when he jumped up onto the table, pulling a stack of envelopes from his waistcoat.

"Ah, you're all here, very good. These are for you," he said, handing an envelope to each of them in turn. He waited patiently while they opened the envelopes, some more neatly than others (Nivens winced as Thackary nearly tore his in half). When he saw that they were reading the cards the envelopes had previously held, he cleared his throat, and recited from memory.

"Dear Sir or Madam, you are hereby cordially invited to the White Palace in Mamoreal, to join Her Majesty Miranda of Crims, the White Queen of Underland, for a ball in celebration of Her Majesty's un-birthday. Said ball is to be held tonight, dinner beginning promptly at six, dancing and merriment to follow." Nivens looked up to see an audience of bored and/or amused faces, having already read in two seconds what took him two minutes to say. They all verbalized their RSVP's in the affirmative, going back to their tea, not even watching as Nivens nodded curtly and headed back. Balls were a regular occasion, and while not against them, none of the party felt they warranted any more excitement than if they had received an invite to a tea party by the Mad Hatter. Except Hatter, of course, who would have found it quite odd to receive an invitation to himself from himself, but still...

"If you will excuse me, I must finish a hat or three I've been working on," Tarrant said, standing up suddenly. The others looked at him for a moment, as he turned and went inside without waiting for a response.

_Perhaps I should try to make myself a bit more presentable than normal,_ he thought to himself. _Who knows, I could find my true love at the ball, just like in that story Mally was telling us... What was the name of it? Ash-ley? Soot-rina? Hm, well, unimportant. What is important is looking my best. Which I suppose I always do, but perhaps tonight I should try to look better than my usual best, if that is possible. Can one have more than one best? I suppose so, for I have a best hat, but I also have a best jacket, and best shoes. But there's only one of me..._ Tarrant was suddenly startled by his own thoughts. The phrase "only one of me" reminded him of the nasty dream he'd had, and he felt slightly uneasy. The feeling quickly passed, however, and Hatter was distracted by a teacup crashing through his window, knocking several hats off his workbench. He felt the rage take over for a minute, and he began shouting obscenities through the broken window, until Mallymkun's tiny voice called his name, bringing him back to himself.

"Thank you. I'm Fine," he called down, before turning to pick up all the hats. One of them was the hat he'd made for Alice; he held it to his chest for a moment, eyes closed. Then he got a mad idea. He looked around for an empty hat box, and once finding one the proper size, he placed the Alice-hat inside. After staring for a moment, he quickly scribbled her name on a tag, and attached it to the top of the hat box. Not sure why he had done that, but pleased nonetheless, he placed it on a chair, and set to work on a new hat for the White Queen. Surely she would want a new hat for such a formal occasion.

* * *

Alice sighed heavily. Or rather, as heavily as she could while wearing a corset; her mother had threatened to lock her in her room unless she wore one. _I still say a corset is like a codfish,_ she thought to herself. The night was passing far too slowly for her liking. She had no one to talk to, as the Chatterly twins were, Like Margaret, home with children to care for, and she didn't really know anyone else there. She had danced with a few of the gentlemen, more to please her mother than out of a real desire. She was tired of waltzes and quadrilles, and the same boring music that made her sleepy. She longed to hear the music of Underland, and watch her Hatter Fudderwacken again.

Alice saw her mother approaching, a stern look on her face, and inwardly groaned. _No doubt she's going to scold me for not being on the dance floor with some dim-witted boy._ Sure enough, Helen Kingsleigh immediately pulled her aside.

"Would you please tell me why you have turned down the last six gentlemen who asked you to dance?" Alice rolled her eyes, her mother not giving her a chance to answer. "Alice, you know you're not going to get many opportunities like this, you should be taking advantage of the time you have." Alice turned to her mother, confused.

"What do you mean, 'opportunities'? Opportunities for what?"

"For meeting a suitable man, what else?" Helen answered, pulling her daughter farther out of earshot of anyone nearby. Alice wrenched her arm from her mother's grip.

"And who says I want to meet a man, suitable or otherwise?" Alice answered, her voice raising slightly. Ms. Kingsleigh looked around, worried, before turning to her daughter, a tired look on her face.

"Alice. You're twenty years old; you'll be twenty-one soon. Now, I understand you've felt you had to go off and have one last adventure, but really, don't you think it's time you grew up?" Alice only stared, shocked that after all that had happened, her own mother still didn't understand her.

"But... Father..." she stammered, trying to come up with a shattering defense, but coming up empty. Her mother's eyes closed for the briefest of moments, barely more than a blink, before looking to her daughter once more. She tried to soften her voice, but it came out strained.

"Your father would be proud of what you have done. But you are his **daughter**, not his son. How do you think he would feel to see you like this, traipsing around in boy's clothing? I daresay, if he were still living, the embarrassment would surely kill him." Alice took a step back, hurt more than she thought possible. Surely her father wouldn't have wanted her to be anything other than herself, would he? No. Surely not. And yet here was her own mother, ashamed of her, trying to marry her off and end her adventures forever. Alice's eyes began to mist over. She knew now that she could never fit in here; she'd always known, she supposed, but this was the final proof, if she ever needed any. She backed away from her mother slowly, before turning tail and running, ignoring her mother's voice calling her name.

Trying to hold back her tears, she quickly made her way to the room Lord Ascot had set up for her. She'd had one trunk of clothes sent here, for when she and her mother stayed over, and she ran to it now, kneeling before it. She dug through the contents, her fingers finding three crisp envelopes. She clutched them to her chest for a moment, before leaving them prominently on the vanity, where she knew they'd be found. She took one last look at the room, before tearing her eyes away. She made her way outside as quickly as she could, avoiding the ballroom as much as possible. She thanked her lucky stars that no one had seen her as she made her way through the garden to the hedge maze. Even though it had been nearly a year, she easily found her way to the old tree, where thankfully, the rabbit hole waited.

Alice stared down into the blackness. She let a few tears fall as she looked back towards the house, before smiling sadly.

"Fairfarren, all," she whispered, before closing her eyes and jumping down into the hole.


	6. Ravings and Reunions

Rated T for fluff, will be M later on

AN: I'm so sorry that this is a day late, I had a major case of writer's block for this chapter. I knew where I wanted the characters to end up, but I couldn't figure how to get them there. I also had a hard time deciding whose POV to have the last part be from. I went to see the movie again, and that helped a little, but by the time I got a good idea, it was 2 in the morning and there was no way I could finish it then. But hopefully this will be worth the wait! I hope you're able to understand what I did w/ Tarrant's thoughts; you'll see what I mean. I've been trying to make his thoughts/speech be as in-character as possible, am I doing ok on that? Please keep up the adds/reviews, I love them! Oh btw, I know I messed up the names a few times, but I got my hands on a copy of the first draft, so there should be no more screw-ups. (if you want a copy PM me)

**Shisoma**- This is a good question. Here's what I think about how Underland works in relation to Alice. If we are to assume that Underland is a real place (which we are) then it stands to reason that it existed before Alice, between her visits, and will continue to exist with or without her. As such, while she is their champion and hero, Underland does NOT revolve around her, any more than France revolves around Joan of Arc, or Scotland does William Wallace. She is their hero, but time has passed, and she has become more history than anything else. A year has passed in our time, but it's been longer in Underland (I probably should've mentioned that before, sorry.) So to answer your question, it's not that he doesn't remember her, it's just that his life has gone on, and so she's not constantly on his mind. Thanks for the great question, I hope this clears things up a little for everyone!

**IxAmxThexFivexTailsx**- I haven't entirely decided on this. I think I'm going to have it so people do grow older, afterall Mirana and Iracebeth talk of their childhood, and Tarrant looks younger (imho) in his flashback. It's a very slow growth though, I think, because of the way Time runs (when he feels like it). As for whether they grow old enough to die, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Dinner was finished, and Tarrant was making his way to the ballroom with the rest of the crowd. He was conversing lightly with the woman next to which he'd been seated; a lady in Queen Mirana's court. She was friendly, and seemed to have a similar sense of humor to the Hatter. He was trying to like her, to see if there was any chemistry at all. He inwardly commented on her lovely voice, her charming laugh, her attractive features. And yet, even with all these positive traits, he just didn't feel anything other than friendship towards her. But there was nothing bad about that, and so he continued to talk to her, even asking her to dance once they'd reached the floor.

Eventually, however, he got the sense that she was growing a little impatient; perhaps she was looking for more than he was able to offer her. And so, when a gentleman asked to cut in, Tarrant stepped back, bidding a polite farewell to the lady. _No sense in keeping her to myself, if I'm not what she's looking for,_ he thought, not bitterly, merely as a statement of fact. He walked over to the desert table, where Mallymkun was swaying lightly to the music. If she hadn't been the only door mouse he knew, the Hatter might not have recognized her. She was wearing a tiny red ballgown and long white gloves, and there was a bow in her head-fur. She looked quite lovely, for a mouse. Her face lit up when she saw Tarrant coming.

"Hatter! I didn't see you at dinner; they stuck me all the way at the other end, I suppose." He bowed gracefully to her, and she curtsied, turning slightly pink.

"Why Miss Mallymkun, you look stunning this evening. Would you care to dance?" Mally giggled as the Hatter held out his hand. She climbed up, and the two made their way to the floor. Hatter held her in his left hand, his right gently grasping her left as she steadied herself against his thumb. They smiled at each other as they danced, laughing now and then. They got some interested and amused smiles from the other dancers, which made them smile wider.

When the song ended, Tarrant gently placed her on his hat, carrying her around so they could both mingle. Every now and then Mally would lean down over the brim of his hat to see him, and smile. When she would climb back out of sight, she would lean against his hat and close her eyes, sighing lightly and smiling. Unbeknownst to her, Hatter could hear her tiny sighs, and he smiled, somewhat sadly. He knew full well that the little mouse cared for him, but both of them knew nothing would ever come of it. Still, he didn't mind granting her these moments of happiness, knowing that she would tell him somehow if it became too much to bear.

* * *

Alice dusted herself off and straightened her dress, now that it fit properly again. She had done things properly this time, keeping the key in hand while drinking the Pishsalver, and taking some Upelkuchen with her to eat once she was through the door, also dragging her dress through with her. Now that she was her proper size once more, she looked around, breathing deeply. A wave of relief washed over her as she took in the familiar surroundings. Wiping away a tear, she started down the path.

After some time, she finally reached the March Hare's house, but something was amiss. The table was all laid out, and yet no one was there. A little worried, Alice walked the length of the table, and on to the abandoned windmill that was home to the Hare, and often the Hatter as well. She knocked on the door, but all was quiet. Trying the door, she found it swung open with ease.

She walked around the little house (which was actually not as little as it appeared from the outside), calling her friends' names. Through a door she found a room that she assumed must be Hatter's workshop, for it was filled with a large array of hats, fabric, feathers, gems, buttons, and all manner of notions. Alice was about to leave, when she noticed something that caught her eye.

Sitting on a chair was a hat box; this in itself was nothing unusual, as there were many hat boxes laying about. But this particular hat box was labeled "For Alice." _How many Alice's could he possibly know?_ she thought to herself, smiling. She leaned down, hesitating for a moment, before lifting the lid. She gasped, her eyes instantly beginning to mist over again.

Inside was a beautiful miniature top hat, all in shades of blue. Alice immediately recognized the fabric. She lifted the hat out of the box with great reverence, examining it from all sides, her smile wider than Chessur's. Seeing a mirror on the wall, she stepped towards it, placing the hat atop her curls at a jaunty angle and tying the ribbon beneath her chin. She was beyond pleased, and truly touched that her Hatter had made this for her. Looking down, she saw the invitation to the White Queen's ball that night. Checking herself in the mirror once more, she hurried from the house, hoping it wouldn't take long to reach Marmoreal.

* * *

Hatter sighed heavily as he walked out onto the balcony. The party was still going, but the excitement was starting to wear thin for him. He'd danced with a few more ladies, more out of boredom than anything else. It was beginning to bother him somewhat, the fact that he didn't seem to be even the slightest bit attracted to any of them.

_Maybe there's something wrong with me. I know I'm mad, but could I possibly be too mad to experience love? Am I truly that far-gone? _He sighed again, leaning against the railing. He thought of all the females he'd come in contact with over the years, searching for any recollection of romantic feelings for anyone. He vaguely remembered having a crush or two when he was much younger, but as for real love, nothing. The only females he'd ever been truly close to in any way were Mally, and... Alice. One or two of the voices in his head snickered, and he furrowed his brow in annoyance.

_It's not like that with her.** Are you so sure?** Of course, I think I should know my own heart, shouldn't I? **Have you ever tried to think of her as a possible romantic partner?** Well, no, I suppose not. She and I have always been very close friends. **Well how do you know you don't love her if you've never tried to love her?** I... Hm. Well anyway, she isn't here, so its a rather moot point, isn't it? **She did say she was returning, did she not? **Well, yes, but who knows when she'll be back, if ever. Anyway, even if I did love her, who's to say she would love me in return? Highly doubtful, in my opinion. **And why might that be?** Well I'm half-mad, for one thing.** Didn't she admit to being half-mad as well?** That was when she thought this was all a dream. Surely she doesn't think herself mad now that she knows it's all real.** I still say you should give her a chance, when she returns. **If she returns, you mean. **Oh believe me, she'll be back. Did you not see the look in her eyes as she left?** Of course I did, but she still left, didn't she? This is ridiculous. Arguing with myself... perhaps I really have gone mad. **All the best people are, or so I've heard.**_

Tarrant sighed again. This was getting him nowhere. Not that he had anywhere he wanted to go, but still, aren't thoughts supposed to lead somewhere, instead of going round in circles? Not that there was anything wrong with circles. Some of his favorite things were circular; hats, teacups, thimbles, cookies.. Tarrant shook his head, breaking himself out of the list he'd begun. Looking back towards the ballroom, he supposed he ought to go back inside. Perhaps Mally could help him make sense of things. As he made his way through the crowd, he could hear his friends tiny voice, and he headed towards it. But when he saw who she was conversing with, he stopped in his tracks.

It was the hat he noticed first. The hat he had made for Alice was currently sitting atop a mass of blond curls, and for a moment he grew angry. _Who on earth is wearing Alice's hat? And how did they get their hands on it?_ But then the crowd parted, and he could see the hat's wearer. It was none other than his dear friend Alice. She was dressed in a gown that seemed made to go with the hat, and that fit her body perfectly, accenting all her curves, reminding Tarrant that she was no longer the young girl he'd first met. He felt himself blush slightly as half-formed thoughts floated like mist across his mindscape. He approached her finally, saying her name gently. She froze for a moment, her eyes closed, as a strange smile, almost sad, crossed her lips. When she turned to face him, her eyes were glassy with held-back tears. Before Hatter could say another word, Alice had thrown herself upon him, clutching him tightly.

"Oh Hatter, how I've missed you! You have no idea what it was like. I thought of you every day." She looked up at him, her eyes full of joy, and... could it be... love?

_Oh. Uh-oh..._

Tarrant smiled down at her, placing his arms around her, hugging her lightly. She smiled wider, and leaned her head against his chest. For a long moment, neither one said anything. The Hatter's mind raced with possibilities and questions. Was it true, did Alice really love him? If so, he needed to sort out how he felt about her, and fast. He was still in shock somewhat from seeing her back. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. He leaned his head against hers, inhaling her scent. It was so familiar, like sugar cookies and jasmine. He tried to examine what he was feeling, but it was more elusive than Chessur. He heard Alice sigh contentedly, and it made his heart do a funny little skip.

"Alice," he began, and she pulled back to look in his eyes. "Not that I'm not immensely pleased to see you, but what about the things you needed to do, the questions you had to answer?" Alice's smile faltered slightly, and she looked down for a moment before answering.

"I've done what I set out to do, and answered all my questions. There's nothing left for me there," she finished sadly. Hatter had the urge to touch her cheek then, and so he did, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alice, you are more than welcome here for as long as you'd like, my dear friend." Alice had beamed at him as he spoke, until his last word. Her smile remained, but her eyes went unfocused for a moment. She blinked a few times, shook her head lightly as if to clear at it, and took a quick breath, smiling again, but it seemed ever so slightly different to Tarrant. Not forced, exactly, but not quite right, either.

"Alice, dear! How wonderful it is to see you!" Alice and Tarrant both looked up at the sound of Queen Mirana's voice. Alice looked back to him for a moment, before walking over to the queen. He watched as they hugged and began talking animatedly, both obviously glad to see each other again. One or two voices in Tarrant's head sighed irritatedly. _Perhaps I'm mistaken. Surely she couldn't... feel that way for me. We barely know each other. I'm sure she's just glad to see me, her friend. That's it, just a simple misunderstanding. Misinterpretation. Mix-up... muddle... mess...** A fine mess indeed... **_The Hatter shook his head in an effort to silence the voices, but they merely laughed.

Meanwhile, Mallymkun looked on from her spot on the table, sighing sadly.


	7. Constellations and Confessions

Rated T for fluff, M later on

AN: I'm so glad you guys are still interested in this story! Well we've got some really nice fluff for ya here, but it comes with a price... A little shorter than the last few but I'm more focused on quality over quantity. I'm gonna be shifting back n forth between Alice and Hatter's POV's, hope it's not too confusing. Anywho, please read review and enjoy!

**puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic**- I've always liked Mally, and I feel bad for her. Doormouse gets no love! I'll try to make sure everyone ends up happy, though.

**Bucket Vinja**- Yea, those plots are nice, but I wanted mine to be a little different. Glad it's appreciated!**  
**

_

* * *

Friend... he called me his friend... _Alice been shaken when Tarrant had said the word, but she'd tried not to show it. After the initial shock, she began to think about it more objectively. _Well, we really haven't known each other that long. True, we went through a lot together, but I suppose I can't expect him to fall for a girl he barely knows... For all I know, he might still think of me as the little girl who first stubled upon his world, calling it "Wonderland." But still, I love him. I know I do. Well, I've been through far too much to just sit back and cry. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that sometimes we have to go after what we want._

And with that strengthened resolve, Alice decided that she would take her time getting to know her Hatter better, and let him get to know her. She loved him, and she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least try to win his love. She asked Mirana if she could stay at the palace for a while, and she was told of course. After speaking with the Queen for a bit, she walked back over to her Hatter.

"Hatter, I- " She stopped for a moment, Tarrant looking at her expectantly, and laughed. "I'm sorry, but I've just realized, I don't even know your real name. I feel bad calling you 'Hatter' all the time." The Hatter just smiled at her, and bowed slightly, tipping his hat.

"Tarrant Hightopp, at your service. I wasn't sure if you'd heard anyone use it. I don't mind being called Hatter, of course, but it is good to hear my given name once in a while." They smiled at each other, before Alice remembered what she had been going to say.

"Well, Tarrant, I'm afraid I don't know any Underland dances. Do you think you could possibly show me?"

"Certainly. Shall we?" He offered her his hand, and led her to the dance floor. Alice learned that she actually did know a few of the dances, being Underland versions of ones she'd done in London, like the waltz or quadrille, only with a few differences. She tried her best to concentrate, which she found exceedingly difficult being held in the arms of her Hat- _No, Tarrant. His name is Tarrant._

Later in the evening, the pair were standing on the balcony, much as they had done on the eve of the Frabjous Day. Alice sighed happily as she looked up at the stars.

----------------

"Tarrant, does Underland have any constellations?" Tarrant smiled at her and stepped closer, pointing up at the sky.

"That group of stars there is known as Blivety, the centaur. And over there are the dancing sisters, you see?" Alice smiled and nodded, paying close attention. "And over by the horizon, is-" Tarrant stopped suddenly as he looked down at Alice. She was gazing in the direction he'd been pointing, a dreamy look on her face. He was amazed by the way the starlight reflected in her eyes. She looked at him then, expecting him to continue. He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to breath.

Was it his imagination, or was she leaning closer to him? Or was he leaning closer to her? It was difficult to say; it might've been both, or neither. Her lips parted ever so slightly, her cheeks turning pink, her eyes half-closed. Tarrant's heart did that funny skip again, and he licked his lips, his mouth feeling unusually dry. He knew what she wanted, and if he was honest, part of him wanted the same thing. But he didn't want to lead her to the wrong conclusion. Or was it the right conclusion? Or the left? It was getting more and more difficult to think straight. One thing he did notice, however, was how quiet it was. Not just outside, but in his mind. Not a peep. That thought made him smile inwardly.

"Tarrant," Alice mewed, her voice pleading. In that moment something sparked within him. He felt a surge of heat, not unlike when his madness took over, but there was no malice behind it. Only a strong desire, one the Hatter had started to think he'd never feel. Alice opened her eyes, and widened them when she saw the look in his. It wasn't fear that crossed her lovely features, but excitement, and could it be? Did she truly desire Tarrant as much as he did her? _That's quite enough chatter,_ he thought, before claiming Alice's lips with his own. The suddenness of his move made Alice let out a tiny "mph" sound of pleasant surprise.

All Tarrant knew in that moment was that his arms were wrapped tightly around Alice, his lips kissing hers fervently, and she was returning the embrace with equal vigor. She clung to him helplessly, letting out the softest of moans and mews, which only fueled the fire within the Hatter. He felt his desire growing ever stronger, threatening to take him over completely. He was backing her up now, until she was pressed against the wall, with his body firmly molded to hers. He let one hand tangle in her beautiful curls, the other firmly grasping her waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, chests heaving breathlessly. Alice closed her eyes tight for a moment, and Tarrant worried he may have hurt her, his more lucid mind taking over instantly. He gently brushed her cheek, and she looked up at him, her eyes conveying some sort of inward struggle. Her Muchness was wavering, and he didn't know if he was to blame. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and touched his cheek gently.

"Tarrant Hightopp," she began, her voice rough and wavering. She looked down for a moment, steeling herself, before looking back at him.

"I love you." _Oh Alice, dear sweet poor Alice..._ It was as Tarrant had feared. He slowly pulled his hand away from her cheek, and tried to smile. His mind whirled, trying to come up with a proper response, one that would make Alice happy, and that wasn't a lie. He watched as Alice's smile faltered, then fell slowly, her eyes filling with panic. Her breath began coming quick and shallow.

"Alice," he started, still not sure what to say, but knowing something had to be said. When he continued, he spoke slowly, choosing every word with the utmost care. "I want you to know that I care for you deeply. I have immeasurable respect for your strength and bravery. I am forever indebted to you for saving my life on numerous occasions, as well as saving all of Underland." It was breaking his heart to watch Alice's eyes lose their sparkle, her face losing all emotion, as he spoke. Still, he knew he had to clarify the situation, rather than lead her on. "You truly are the best friend I've ever had. It gives me great pleasure to see you back, because now we can spend as much time together as we like, getting to know each other." That seemed to perk her up slightly. "There are so many things I want to show you, Alice. You've barely seen Underland. So much to see, to learn. Let me show you my world," he finished, holding out a hand to her. For a moment she was motionless, and Tarrant feared he'd done too much damage already. But slowly some color returned to her face, and she hesitantly took his hand. He led her back to the balcony, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was much more quiet than she'd been before, but at least she'd lost that dead-to-the-world look she'd taken on for a few moments.

----------------

Alice half-listened as Tarrant continued his lesson on the constellations of Underland. It had taken every ounce of Muchness to confess her love for Tarrant. And he had rejected her. _No, not rejected,_ she reminded herself. _He just suggested we get to know each other better. It wasn't a no, it was a not yet. Yes, that's it. _But he had kissed her. More than kissed, he had practically ravaged her lips. Alice felt herself blush at the memory. Oh, how happy she'd been when he'd kissed her. The look in his eyes had been so... Alice couldn't even think of a word for it. His eyes had gone red, and it would've been frightening if not for the wicked smile on his beautiful lips. That smile, so full of unbridled lust... it had made her breath catch, and her body react in ways she hadn't thought possible. And when his mouth claimed hers, it was pure ecstasy. He had pushed her against the wall, pushed himself against her... She'd been able to feel every inch of his body pressed against her, far better than in any of her dreams.

And then it had been over. Alice had tried so hard not to show her disappointment. No, that word was far too weak... her heartbreak. And then he'd gone on about wanting to show her his world, and she'd felt a spark of hope. And so she was reminded of her previous plan. She would let him show her his world. They would get to know each other better. And maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love her as she loved him. It was a bit of a long shot, but it was her only chance at happiness. She knew there was no going back to her world. But what would she do, if her one true love, her reason to exist in Underland, didn't feel the same? What world would be fit for her then? Alice shook her head. She wouldn't allow thoughts like that to hinder her. This was her world too, now. And she was determined to find her place here, one way or another.


End file.
